What if
by sweet clueless little muffin
Summary: What could have happened if Kyle had said everything to Amanda? What if he had explained why she saw him kissing Jessi? This is a kymanda story...


**What if...**

Kyle was lying in his tub, completely devastated by his broke up with Amanda. He was trying to figure a way out of this situation. He wasn't giving up, he never did.

He didn't want to lose her because of a misunderstanding, but the only way to explain the kiss shared with Jessi was to tell Amanda everything. That possibility scared him, because he would be putting her in even more danger, but most of all he was afraid that she would not love him anymore... He was afraid she wouldn't be able to look at him the same.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Declan approaching his room.

"Hey, dude. You're still in that tub?! Come on, you have to get out of there... "

"Hi." – answered Kyle.

"Lets go, I'm taking you out tonight, you need something to distract you from thinking about her."

"I'd rather stay home."

They stayed in silence for a few moments, before Declan couldn't take it anymore and said what was on his mind for a long time now:

"Why don't you tell her everything about you? She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't love me anymore after I tell her that I'm a scientific experiment?"

"You've already lost her, it's the only chance you have, don't you wanna try at least? Look, I know you're afraid, but you have to do something, I can't see you lying in that tub doing nothing anymore..." - and with that left Kyle alone with his sorrow again.

[Monologue:] "Trust. Such a beautiful and terrible thing at the same time. I've asked Amanda to trust me more than once, but it seemed that I didn't trust her since I wasn't telling her my secret. I had been hiding it from her from the very beginning, while she was always so trustful... I owed her an explanation for hurting her so badly. I had to tell her everything. I trusted her completely."

Kyle got out of the tub, and went to the window. It was already dark, time passed so slowly for him without her and still so fast, as if it didn't matter. The light in her room was on. He decided to use the same method do get to her room as he had done on prom night: levitation.

He saw a rubber-tube laying nearby, took it and watered the grass under Amanda's window. He stepped onto the wet patch and concentrated, then slowly he rose from the ground, higher and higher, until he was able to see trough the window.

Amanda was lying face-down on her bad, her heart beat was higher than normal and she was slightly shaking, apparently she's been crying.

It broke Kyle's heart to see her like that. He was even more convinced that he had to do this, so he took a deep breath and knocked on the window.

She immediately looked up and by seeing him staying there, went toward the window while trying to conceal her tears. She opened the window, looked Kyle straight in the eyes and said with a broken voice:

"I don't want to talk to you right now, we've already said everything there was to say to each other."

"No, Amanda, please let me explain you..." – started Kyle, but was immediately interrupted.

"I don't want to hear your explanations anymore! I'm sick and tired of this!!"

"This time is different. I won't ask you to trust me unconditionally... You said you wanted to know everything about me, now I want to tell you everything. I hope I'll make you understand my actions. I don't want not telling you to be my biggest mistake. I don't want to lose you. I just hope that you'll look at me the same way after I've told you what I am going to say."

Amanda had never seen him so miserable and what he said left her a little curious, but most of all his words gave her some hope.

"Ok, come in then. But don't make any noise, I don't want my mother to hear you."

In one fluid movement Kyle was inside the room, without making any noise. Amanda went to the bed and sat down, motioning him to sit across her, at her desk's chair.

Kyle sat there, his heart racing, unable to start. He looked up at Amanda and summoning all his courage began speaking:

"Do you remember my first times here, when the very first thing I could remember was waking up in the woods? Well, that was really my first memory. I am the result of a scientific experiment to increase human brain power. I lived in a pod for the first fifteen years of my life, so when I woke up in the woods, my life began. And that's why I don't have a belly button."

They sat there in silence, both thinking of what to say.

"I know it's difficult to understand and shocking...." – started Kyle.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"Every person that knows the truth, me included, was and still is in great danger. Zzyzx, the company that kept me in that pot for so many years, was trying to kill me once they found out that I wasn't death, as they thought. Than Madacorp was trying to use me by involving all my family in their dirty games. And now Latnok Society, a group of scientists with whom my creator and mentor, Adam Baylin, worked, are trying to convince me to work with them. They were the ones that kidnapped you on prom night... I was the reason why it happened. And I couldn't tell you everything because I was afraid that it would have put you in even more danger. That night I feared that I have lost you, I kept having nightmares in which something bad happened to you every night after that. That's why I became so overprotecting..."

Amanda looked at him, lost in thought. She was finally beginning to understand. He had already told her that his brain was more developed, but she had never imagined that this may be the reason.

"I've always known that there was something special about you. You were afraid that this would change my feeling for you, didn't you? But your origins don't change the person you are." – she said, smiling at Kyle.

He smiled in response and felt bad for even doubting that she wouldn't understand.

"There is something else you have to know. Jessi's like me, she was created in the same way. That's way she doesn't have a belly button too."

Amanda's body tensed at his mentioning Jessi, he felt it. Kyle had to make her understand that there was nothing else than friendship between him and Jessi, friendship due to their commune nature.

"Maybe I would have been exactly like her if it wasn't for the Tregar's. I just want to help her, that's way she's always around me, there is no other reason." – he made a pause and than continued – "She had been through a lot, she has no friends, no family. As about my secrets and she knowing them, that's only because some of them concern her as well." – he paused again, - "My heart has always been yours."

The intensity of his stare and the tone of his voice, so sad, so truthful, made her want to believe him, but still she didn't want to get hurt again, not after Charlie's betrayal.

"What about the kiss than? I saw you kissing her with my own eyes."

"When you were kidnapped by Latnok, they put a microchip in your brain to prevent you from remembering about what happened that night. I discovered that it was the cause of the problems you had with your music. I thought I can disactivate it with an electrical charge, but if the voltage was too high it could have killed you. The best way to do it would have been by kissing you and since I needed practice in order to learn to control the intensity of the electricity so that I wouldn't hurt you and since Jessi was the only person who would not have been killed by the electricity, I practiced on her. That kiss was nothing else than an experiment, in order to help you."

"They put a microchip in my brain?!"

"Yes. I'm sorry it was all my fault."

"And that kiss didn't mean anything to you?"

"No. You're the only one for me Amanda, you've always been."

"But... Jessi clearly likes you and you seem to have... a connection. Are you sure you don't feel anything for her?"

Kyle answered without hesitation, without thinking about it even for a tiny bit of a second:

"Yes, there is a connection, but it is due to our common origins. She's like a sister to me, a biological sister. I don't know if she likes me or not, but I surely don't think about her like that. You're the only one, believe me." – and he just looked at her with his puppy eyes.

"I believe you." – she said and smiled – "I'm happy you have told me everything. I have misunderstood the situation and jumped to the wrong conclusion"

"It was only natural, now that you know everything I hope that you'll forgive me for kissing her."

Amanda smiled and nodded.

Kyle rose at once and helped her getting up, than holding her tight against his chest, he kissed her. As their lips met, he realized how much he'd missed her, how badly it hurt when he thought he had lost her forever.

As they looked at each other, ecstatic to be finally reunited, nothing seemed more important than the here and now.

"Stay with me tonight" – said Amanda – "I've really missed you, I don't want you to leave me right now."

"Ok, if that's what you want." – he answered smiling.

And like the night they had spent in the tub, they got on her bad, and hugging each other, felt asleep thinking about the same thing: how right that moment felt.


End file.
